


Cuddling with Cold feet

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I am cold, I want a thunder god, Jane doesn't, Kittens, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weather turns, everyone wants to cuddle the god of thunder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling with Cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey only a few more   
> if you have anyone you want to see just comment and I will see what I can do  
> have fun

 Jane didn't really pay much attention to the temperature. Of course on a scientific level she always recorded it and factored it into her observations but she rarely thought to translate the numbers into useful information like Jane, wear a freaking jumper.

That was why she found herself curled up on the sofa in her boyfriends floor wishing for the building to be burnt down because at least that would be warmer.

Darcy had already thrown her out of the lab for lighting too many Bunsen burners at once to generate more heat. It wasn’t her fault that the lab was made of stainless steel and marble and other very, very cold materials.

Jane had gone in search of Thor hoping that he would either make it warmer of just stay close to her because he was a pretty good radiator on his own. She had almost made it to his bedroom but she was tied and cold and she could ask JARVIS for his help. "Whe-where i-is Th-th-thor?" the scientist asked trying to to let her teeth chatter together. 

"Master Thor is in the communal area however he is unable to join you at this moment Dr Foster."

Jane frowned, Thor should know better than to let he be cold and tired and hug-less. She forcefully dragged herself to the elevator and down to the communal level in search of her space heater. She wandered into the lounge and saw her god lying on the sofa all comfortable and warm.

"Ah, my dear lady Jane, do you wish to join us?" Thor asked lifting a hand to wave at her. Jane huffed. "Thor, the whole courting, you leaving your home for me thing suggests that I get warmth first and other people after me." Thor laughed but much quieter than he usually would have. 

 

He beckoned Jane and she reluctantly moved around the sofa to see the black and gold fur balls on his chest and legs. I am sorry Jane but it seems that they beat you to it. Jane smiled, I guess they can keep you company tonight then. She headed back to his bedroom.

Thor ran after. He certainly wasn’t going to be in the dog house because of the kittens. 


End file.
